


the world in your arms

by killkissbe



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Babies, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killkissbe/pseuds/killkissbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then they're kissing and crying and Mindy realizes this, this is what she's been waiting for her entire life. This is the moment it’s all been about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> A little less depressing than my last. Just another baby fic – short and sweet!

They don't make a big deal about it. Mindy just casually drops into conversation that she's thinking about going off birth control, one day, and Danny looks at her with that stupid half-smile and says okay.

It's easier this way, because there's no real pressure. Neither of them are getting any younger, they know the odds are increasingly less in their favour, even if Mindy spent all of her last birthday party trying to convince everyone she was still twenty-five, if a day.

Maybe to everyone else it just seems like she's vain as hell, but for all the confidence she possesses, the imminent ticking of her biological clock is something that weighs against her all the time, every day. 

Like when another one of their friends has another baby, and she acts like it's the grossest thing she's ever seen when it reaches up and sticks its sticky fingers in her mouth, but really every part of her aches. Month after month passes, and nothing happens. Again and again.

She starts to wonder if maybe they've simply left it too late.

-

But they haven't.

And Mindy's never really bought into the whole handing-over-a-peestick thing, so she bribes a random in phlebotomy to run her bloods for her because no way are Morgan or Tamra getting wind of this.

She hands Danny the results like they're anyone else's, asks him if anything looks out of the ordinary.

"She's pregnant," he says, handing it back. "Looks pretty ordinary to me." 

"Look again."

He sighs and puts down his paper, glancing across at her before he scans the file again. "Cholesterol's a little high."

"Not that, you asshole! The name!" 

"Oh, shit."

"So romantic, Danny," Mindy rolls her eyes, but she's grinning and there are tears in both of their eyes that each will deny. "I’m pregnant."

Then they're kissing and crying and Mindy realizes this, this is what she's been waiting for her entire life. This is the moment it’s all been about.

\- 

Mindy’s much less of a tyrant than everyone expects her to be while she’s pregnant with Danny’s baby. She has cravings, of course, but she always has cravings, they’re no more obscure than they’ve ever been before.

She really does glow, though, and even if her feet are swollen and she’s hungry all the goddamn time, she’s happier at work than Danny thinks he’s ever seen her. Because it’s no longer a hypothetical, anymore. She knows how her patients are feeling, which is the less delightful part, but she also gets to share in their joy, an excitement of her own.

Danny’s protective but he’s always been, sweating through every appointment like he’s sure something must go wrong. And it’s not what anybody would call a perfect pregnancy, because nothing has ever been for them, but she makes it just one week before her delivery date and even if she squeezes Danny’s hand so tight it might break (it doesn’t, really, it only bruises, she insists), everything is okay.

-

“I’m not calling her Theresa,” Mindy asserts as Danny counts the newborn’s tiny fingers for what must be the thousandth time. “Or Mary or anything obnoxiously biblical, okay? I’m letting you baptize her, I get a choice on her name.”

“Okay, okay, but not Katniss or Effie or Prim, okay?” He rolls his eyes but he’s smiling too broadly for either of them to take him seriously, watching the way that the baby’s eyes grow wide at the sound of their fighting. It’s bickering, though, gentle for them. If there’s one thing they can try to see eye to eye on, it’s their baby girl.

“Not Joan. My daughter will not be a martyr.”

“What do you think Katniss is?” 

“Not Joan!” 

Danny sighs again and kisses her forehead, reaching to brush his thumb over the baby’s brow. “What about Piper? You liked Piper, right?” 

“That was like a million years ago,” Mindy says, grinning because he remembers, grinning because it’s perfect. “Our little Piper.”

“Our little Piper,” he echoes, voice soft but sure.


End file.
